particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori National Union Party
Indigo|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in Duchy Legislatures|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Seats in Municipal Councilors|Seats3 = |Website = www.nationalunion.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties in Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori|party_logo = }} The Luthori National Union Party (LNUP) '''is a right-wing political party in Luthori. Their platform is based on a mixture of Nationalism, Conservatism, and Hosian Democracy. It mostly strives to promote a strong Luthori based on traditional values with a mixed economic based in capitalism. The party was founded by disgruntled Conservative Party of Luthori parliamentarian Hugh Donovan. They currently hold 81 seats in the '''Diet and 2 Provincial Governors. History The Luthori National Union Party was founded by a mixture of disgruntled social conservatives and nationalists from the Conservative Party of Luthori along with former members of the recently disbanded Alliance Against Left. The former Conservatives, led by Party Chairman Hugh Donovan, were unhappy with the lack of attention that the Conservatives had paid to social issues and traditional values. While many of the defectors had been supporters of Bryan Arinson's policy shift for the Conservatives, they had slowly grown upset by the lack of significant reforms by the Arinson government. Hugh Donovan, who at the time was a MP for Utagia, led a revolt that led to several Conservatives leaving the party and being forced out of their parliamentary seats by the Conservative Party establishment. These former Conservatives were then joined by former members of the Alliance Against Left who had not found a political home since that party disbanded due to a breakdown in party leadership. In November 3915, Donovan, along with roughly 100 other regional and federal political figures, held the first Party Conference for what was to become the Luthori National Union Party. The Conference had devised an election manifesto and began to begin preparations for the next election, which was due in 3917. In the Luthori General Election 3917, the LNUP came in fifth place. Initial talks with the Conservative Party of Luthori, Free Democrats (Luthori), the Liberal Alliance and The Fiscal Conservative Party, ended due to the fact that the Free Democrats refused to form a coalition with the LNUP. This led to the Conservatives removing the LNUP from the proposed coalition. This led to a heated debate on the parliament floor between LNUP leader Donovan and acting prime minister Bryan Arinson, with Donovan accusing the Conservatives of betraying Conservative principles and Arinson calling the LNUP a reactionary party of the far right. In the Luthori General Election 3921, the LNUP came in first place but was shut out of government by a broad centrist coalition headed by the Conservatives. This coalition fell after the collapse of the Free Democrats in 3923, which led to Conservative Prime Minister Zara Brimstone calling for an early election. The Luthori General Election 3923 once again saw the LNUP in first place and once again they were shut out of government, this time by a centre-left coalition headed by Choice. In the wake of these two electoral victories that could not be turned into governments by the LNUP, several LNUP leaders met with Party Leader Hugh Donovan concerning the state of the party. After several weeks of party conferences, Hugh Donovan came out with a statement to party members saying that he would step down after the next election if the LNUP was not in the next government. He reaffirmed his role in the creation of the party and the amount of fundamental political change the LNUP was able to make outside of government. The leader of the attempted coup against Hugh Donovan, Robert Patterson, was elected the Deputy Party Leader and LNUP Party Whip in the Imperial Diet of Luthori. Many see Patterson as the possible successor to Donovan if and when he steps down as party leader. The Conservatives disolved in late 3925 after a rash of defections to both the LNUP and the Liberal Alliance after disastrous electoral performances in the last two elections. After the snap election called in January 3926, the LNUP picked up more seats. However, during talks with the Liberal Alliance, they stated that they would not accept Donovan as Imperial Chancellor and would have to take the Chancellorship for themselves. Donovan, citing the agreement he made after his attempted ouster in 3923, stepped down from party leadership. After a hard fought leadership election, the party selected the more establishment National Conservative Robert Patterson as the new leader of the LNUP over the fierce objection of the Radicals and the Social Conservatives. Patterson also became Minister for Foreign Affairs in the newly elected Burlington government. Ideology The ideology of the Luthori National Union Party is right-wing, with the party taking up the traditional mantle of the right and far right in Luthori politics. The party describes itself as national conservative, social conservative and Hosian Democratic. The party manifesto strongly supports the monarchy and the Holy Luthori Church along with regulated Capitalism, a strong foreign military presence for the Empire and the devolution of powers to the Duchies. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections | |} Party Leadership Category:Luthori Parties Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political Parties in Luthori